This invention relates to a battery powered auxiliary lighting fixture including a timing circuit for automatically turning off the light after a preset period of use.
Most lighting fixtures use AC current, and occasionally DC current, from a central power source. The lighting fixtures are connected to the central power source by wiring. It is not always practical to install such permanent lighting fixtures due to the difficulty and expense of wiring. This is often the case where the use of the lighting fixture would be occasional.
Alternate lighting sources, including portable battery powered lights, such as flashlights, lanterns and some battery powered fixtures, have been available in the art. Locations where a self-contained battery powered light source is useful and obviates the need for wiring include: in closets, cupboards and basement storage areas; in garage and outdoor storage areas; in free-standing auxiliary building such as tool sheds; and in boats. Storage areas are particularly receptive to battery powered lighting sources because the light is very helpful in locating or replacing articles, but is not needed for long periods of time which would justify installing a fixture and the wiring necessary to connect it to a central power source.
One drawback in using flashlights, lanterns or battery powered fixtures heretofore available is that such devices have simple "off" and "on" modes, and inadvertently leaving the device in the "on" mode soon depletes and renders the device unworkable at the next needed time.